vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whis
] Summary Whis (ウイス) is a character who appears in Dragon Ball Super. He is always with Beerus the Destroyer and serves as his attendant, as well as his martial arts teacher. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Whis Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of millions of years old. Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Master in martial arts, Afterimage Creation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Transmutation, Energy Sensing, Telekinesis, Image projection (Can use his staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation (Should be able to do a feat similar to Vados, who can causally do this), Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events, used mostly to undo the messes Beerus' rampages cause. Can also accelerate time on individual targets, making them experience months of aging over mere seconds), Time Travel (He told Future Trunks that he can travel through time), Can heal people and likely himself, Can send people to another realm, Can sense killing intent, Clairvoyance with his staff, Instinctive Reaction, Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Is far more powerful than Beerus and can knock him out with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 72 quadrillion times, likely much higher by an indeterminate amount, as the calculation merely used the size of the observable universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Strength: Universal+ (Knocked out Beerus with a simple karate chop) Durability: Universe level+ (Is far superior to Beerus) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Due to his age and power, it can be assumed that Whis has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge. He is also the teacher of Beerus, the current God of Destruction of Universe 7. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Afterimage Technique: Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai:' An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Warp:' A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. * I Won't Let You!: Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. ** Strike of Revelation: Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to the neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement: In this state, Whis's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Others Notable Victories: Time Eater (Sonic The Hedgehog) Time Eater's Profile (Speed was equalized) Erazor Djinn (Sonic The Hedgehog) Erazor's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 2-C) Notable Losses: Star Guardian Ahri (League of Legends) Ahri's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Staff Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Angels Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 2